


Ennis

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma is a doctor, Costumes, Ennis - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Parks and rec jokes, Raditz Week, Vegeta is a surgeon, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Raditz is looking for a hot date dressed as sexy cowboy. This is for the raditz week prompt Halloween!





	Ennis

Raditz followed Bulma around assisting her by hanging last minute decor and ‘taste testing’ all the snacks. “So how is the budding romance with the prince of all assholes?” Raditz asked and yipped when Bulma punched him in the chest. The tall man was dressed as a cowboy, his jeans were skin tight and his flannel was only buttoned half-way up his chest. He had a brown leather belt with a gaudy gold buckle and a matching cowboy hat. 

“He’s great and your just jealous,” she huffed and snatched the cookie he was eating out of his hand. Her blue hair was tousled and curled at her chin and her white halter dress swung as she walked. Her makeup sealing her Marilyn Monroe inspired look with a bold red lip and a beauty mark above her lip. “Vegeta is…complicated but he is beyond sweet,” she said with confidence.

“Hell yeah, I am! Vegeta snagged a hottie like you and I can’t meet a good guy or girl to save my life. What’s up with that? He didn’t even have a good pick up line with you,” Raditz blew out a bunch of air. 

“Um disagree! He referred to salt as sodium chloride during a staff lunch. The man had my heart from day one. I about jumped his bones then and there in the break room of the hospital,” Bulma laughed and looked at Raditz with a sympathetic smile. “You’ll find someone,” she reassured. 

Raditz scoffed, “Of course I will! But y’all ain’t helping at all! You set me up with  _ Turles _ and he looks too much like my brother and my dad for me to ever be okay with that. And then Kakarot set me up with that wacky blonde chick who yes was hot, but she also tried to stab me halfway through dinner!”

Bulma rolled her eyes, “I told you before I set you up with someone awesome, I need to know your serious. I have some friends at the hospital but they are all looking for something serious. I mean they are doctors and nurses Raditz. Not bartenders.” 

“Oh, I am serious. Serious about getting laid Bulma,” Raditz said and snickered. Bulma rolled her eyes and knocked his hat off. 

…

Once guests started arriving Raditz snuck away to drink and play games with his brother who was drinking soda with his very pregnant wife. “Lapis, Vegeta you guys aren’t dressed up?" Bulma asked as she looked at Lapis button-down plaid top and khaki cargo shorts. She gave Vegeta a quick kiss, hardly have to tilt her head up. He blushed and looked around the room before clearing his throat. 

Vegeta gestured to his lab coat and scrubs, “I’m a surgical medical student.” 

“Babe I know but it’s Halloween, you are supposed to wear something different than every day,” she sighed and kissed him. 

“This was far more convenient. And it is different. I am not a student. I am a surgeon.” he said and Bulma shook her head, “I’m hungry,” he said and tentatively placed another kiss on her forehead. 

“Okay weirdo it’s in the kitchen. So Lapis what is this?” she gestured to his outfit with a grimace. 

"I'm a straight guy,” he said and pointed at Krillin who walked up in the same pair of shorts and button-up. "See terrifying. I got it from his closet.” 

Lazuli licked her lips. “I don’t know what your talking about I have never met him before in my life. You. Shorty, you here with anyone?" 

Krillin blushed and stumbled on his words, "I um no. I am single." 

"Excellent. Wanna take a room?" 

"Yes..." Krillin said quietly face beet red. He looked at Bulma for approval who nodded with an eye roll. 

"Fine take a guest room. I'll just burn everything." The pair ran off and Lapis rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t get this weird stranger sex role-play they are doing. They see each other every damn day both at the hospital and at home,” Lapis scoffed and crossed his arms. 

Bulma waved dismissively, “It’s sweet. They are spicing it up.”

“They spice it up all the time. My room is next to theirs. I would know. Anyway, who’s the cowboy?" Lapis asked, side-eyeing a mane of wild hair with a slight nod. 

"Raditz. Goku’s brother. He's a kind of a mess. Like always dates the wrong people kind of mess. But he's got a great job he’s an accountant,” Bulma backtracked trying to give her friend more credit. 

"You had me at mess. Lost me at accountant,” Lapis said and sneered as Raditz winked at him. “I’m getting shots Bulma and I am not interested in the cowboy,” he said as if it were a warning. But Bulma noticed the way Lapis kept looking back at Raditz. She just hoped these two could keep it together. 

Bulma sighed and approached the table that Vegeta, Raditz, and Goku were sitting at. “How you boys doing?” 

Goku beamed, “Good Chichi had to go to the bathroom though she said the baby keeps kicking her bladder. We are dressed as the couple from Juno.” 

“Ohhhh that’s what this is. I thought you were just wearing your workout gear from high school. Your shorts are…very short. Anyway, Raditz cool it with the fuck me eyes.” Bulma said as Chichi waddled over rubbing her stomach. 

“Bulma don’t talk like that in front of the baby,” Raditz gasped. “I am so sorry Chichi. Guess Bulma can’t be a godmother.” He put his hand on Chichi’s shoulder and bat his eyelashes at her. Chichi rolled her eyes and sat down whispering something to her husband. Raditz tipped his hat down and snickered as he looked at Bulma who was offering him a heated glare. 

…

Raditz made his way to the kitchen, rolled up his sleeves and stretched, every muscle in his arms bulging. “Brokeback mountain. Creative,” Lapis drawled and rolled his eyes, pretending to absolutely uninterested. 

“How’d ya know? My wing-woman tip you off.”

“Whatever. You ride cowboy?” Lapis asked sipping from his soda can. 

“I like to ride or be ridden depending on the position, but either way I like to lead,” Raditz said leaning against the counter on his elbows. 

“Is that so? Well unfortunately for you I am tied up for the night.” 

“Could I free yah up?” Raditz asked looking Lapis up and down. 

“No. I just got called into the hospital. The perils of being on-call. Do cowboys have phones?” Lapis asked and handed Raditz his phone. Raditz smirked and entered his contact. Ennis.

"I guess I'll hear from you..." Raditz offered him a curious glance. 

"Lapis. And yes I suppose you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I might use this 'universe' to write some other halloween prompts.


End file.
